(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for verifying a communication device and a security communication device and in particular a system and a method for verifying an RFID tag, and thus a product to which the tag is fixed, in the presence of a security RFID tag.
The invention relates to a system and a method for verifying a communication device, which may be used for verifying the genuineness of the communication device and/or a product to which the communication device is fastened.
(2) Description of Related Art
The battle against counterfeit goods is an ongoing battle which is fought on many fronts. One such front is the prevention of such goods from entering different markets. However, producers of counterfeit goods, such as sport shoes or bags, are getting very good at copying such goods, which makes it very difficult for an officer at e.g. a port to spot such counterfeits.
One manner of “marking” original goods is to provide built-in RFID-tags which may then be scanned and used for identifying the product. However, as the products can be copied or cloned, so can RFID tags. The present invention targets the problem of cloned tags.
The verification of a communication device is only made, if also the security communication device is verifiable. Thus, different types of copying or cloning of the communication devices or even the communication element may be prevented.